1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to displays and more particularly to a head-up control panel display.
2. Display of Related Art
Current approaches to automobile control panels involve the use of a CRT touchscreen for display of control panels for cars. Because such a touchscreen has no tactile feedback, the operator must look carefully at the screen to operate the proper controls.
In some such systems the control means is too complex to allow selection from the menu while driving the vehicle. Therefore, such touchscreens are necessarily limited to the presentation of only a few functions that can be selected by a quick glance at the screen.
Holographic head-up displays are also known in the prior art, particularly for high performance aircraft applications. See generally U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,885,095 and 4,447,128 assigned to Hughes Aircraft Company.